


Selcouth

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza and Mirajane know how lucky they are, and are more than willing to show it.





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> God I havent written wlw smut in years........ what the fuck. I forgot how hard it is because all the words for vagina are too scientific, too gross, or too cringey. Oh well. Enjoy uhhhh ig?

The lights were dimmed, but not off completely. Everything was a silhouette, from Erza's hair splayed against the pillow, down to Mirajane's face pressed between her thighs, lapping eagerly into the slickness that she found there. Erza moaned quietly, deeply, the noise torn from the back of her throat, and knotted her hands into Mirajane's hair. 

She did not remember how they had ended up like this. As children they had been rivals, and then as teenagers they had mellowed, grown to be friends. And now... Erza could not imagine her world without the other woman. Their souls were born from the same star, hearts forged in the same fires; they were an extension of each other, a completion of one another. It was strange at first, as most loves were, and being so vulnerable was hard for Erza, an unfamiliar territory on which she was hesitant to tread. Everything was worth it though, because being with Mirajane was wonderful. More than that, it was necessary for Erza, something as natural and yet fundamental as breathing, and she knew how lucky it was, how rare a love this intense but supportive was. 

"Is this good?" Mirajane hummed against her thigh, tongue flicking insistently against her swollen clit, and Erza mewls in response, hips rising up just to be held back down by Mira's strong grip. 

"Yes - shit! Mira, so good." She pulls Mirajane's hair gently at first, but when Mira slides two fingers inside of her, setting a brutal pace, Erza matched it with her hold. The moan Mirajane offers vibrates against Erza's throbbing cunt, and she thinks that maybe this will be her undoing. 

The digits inside her curl, find that spot inside her that has her yelling, writhing, throbbing against Mirajane. She loses her vision for a blissfully endless moment, rutting out her orgasm against Mirajane's deft hands and tongue, and then she falls, limp, against the mattress. 

When she can catch her breath, she smiles sweetly, pulling Mirajane into her arms.

"Let me do you now." She gestures to her face, and Mira grins wickedly, a true demon. 

"On top?" 

"Of course." Erza wets her lips, adjusting her neck so that she can support the weight of Mirajane against her mouth. Looking up and seeing the muscles of Mira's stomach, the curve of her breasts, her slack jaw framed by silky white curls, Erza knows how lucky she is. And she wants to make Mirajane feel lucky too, as good as she feels whenever they are together. Erza takes one long swipe of her tongue against Mirajane's folds, and when Mirajane grinds back down to meet her with a panting moan of her name, Erza knows that Mirajane already feels the same way she does, that once again they are perfectly in sync.


End file.
